Pipette tips are used in connection with a pipette or dispensing device in order to extract partial amounts of liquids from a liquid containing reservoir and subject them to a further use, e.g. a subsequent examination or analysis.
A pipette tip is, for example, described in the document EP 1 839 752 A1. The pipette tip is designed as a disposable tip. It has a configuration with an attachment section and a connected section to collect the pipetted liquid at the end of which there is an aspiration opening.
Blood samples are often pipetted in order to subject the pipetted liquid to a subsequent blood sample purpose. For this, congealed blood is differentiated from non-congealed blood. Regarding the pipetting of congealed blood, the important thing is to obtain the liquid component of the blood sample which can be further processed. Known pipette tips have the problem that they immediately become blocked at the first aspiration. The reason for this is that the so-called blood clot is aspirated, the pipette tip penetrates it and this leads to the blockage. In order to avoid the blockage effect, congealed blood is usually first centrifuged in order to separate the blood clot from the liquid component. The liquid component can then be pipetted.